characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Jack (character)
Samurai Jack is the main character of the animated series Samurai Jack. Background Jack lived a pleasant life with his father, a samurai emperor, and his mother, the samurai's wife, until Aku broke free from his imprisonment and reigned terror across the land. Though his father was captured, Jack fled with his mother to train across the world. Once his training was completed, he confronted Aku and nearly defeated him. But before he could destroy Aku, he used a time travel spell to send Jack into the future where Aku has conquered the world. From then on, Jack would search the planet for a time portal that would take him home. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Weapon Mastery' *'Martial Arts' *'Ninjutsu' *'Enhanced Marksmanship' *'Jump Good:' After training with a tribe of primate people, Jack learned how to "jump good", letting him leap hundreds of feet in the air with ease. *'Biological Immortality:' Due to a side-effect of Aku's time travel spell, Jack no longer ages. Even after fifty years, he has retained the physical appearances of someone in his twenties, and is still in his prime physically. However, he can still be injured or killed in the same ways as a normal human, and still requires food and rest to survive. Equipment *'Sword:' A sword forged by three gods. It is "indestructible" and is the only thing that can hurt Aku. It can only be used for good, and will not harm an innocent when wielded by the hands of evil. *'Laser Pistol:' A pistol Jack used after losing his sword. One shot from it blew up a stone golem's head. *'Minigun:' A portable minigun Jack used after losing his sword. It also has a built-in rocket launcher. *'Kunai: '''Specialized throwing knives that Jack carries with him. *'Samurai Armor: Specialized armor that Jack wore after losing his sword. The shoulder guards can slide down to cover Jack's arms, providing him with arm-mounted shields. *'Motorcycle: '''Jack's personal transportation. The tires can sprout spikes and be used as weapons. *'Collapsible Trident: 'Jack's main melee weapon after losing his sword. It's a collapsible staff that can form the head of a trident on one side, and electrify itself on the other. The trident part of the weapon is sharp enough to pierce through solid stone and metal with ease, and can spin like a drill to easier pierce objects. *'Tuning Knife: A knife taken from Scaramouch, which can transform into a tuning fork shape. Any weapon it touches while in its tuning fork form rings loudly before exploding. *'Explosives: '''Jack carries several small explosives on his belt, though he usually only uses them to escape from desperate situations. *'Combat Knives: A pair of Bowie knives with brass knuckle hilts. *'''White Kimono: Despite being colored bright white, Jack has used it for stealth and is able to hide out in the light thanks to it. It's also worth noting that Jack repurpose the kimono on occasion depending on the situation. Usually in battle, the kimono gets severely damaged and Jack would rip the top half off. Feats Strength *Destroys robots regularly. *Busted a town along with Scotsman *Jumped dozens of meters while holding a boulder. *Destroyed a large beetle drone with one attack. *Can easily cut through sky-scraper size creatures. *Traded blows with the Scotsman, who knocked away an alien with a punch. *Has blocked blows from giant robots with ease. *Strong enough to damage a robot's head with a karate chop. *Destroyed a metal gun with just his knees. *A single kick has managed to knock the head of a large stone warrior. *Pierced through a robot beetle's body with his trident. *Tore a chunk of stone out of a piece of debris and threw his spear into a giant stone golem hard enough to pierce a hole through it. * Able knock down a giant lava monster and slice through it. * With some momentum, Jack kicked a giant monster to a cliff hard enough to crack it. * Can easily kick down and push stone pillars. * Cut through four robots at once. * Strong enough to wrestle with a robotic sea monster before killing it. * Held four larger spider robots with a spear. * Can throw a large spider robot off of him. * Can easily carry around heavy boulders and rocks tied to his body after training. * Ripped a metal door off (hinges included) with his bare hands and threw it with enough force to cause a robot bug car to explode. * Easily a threw a large man over his shoulder for a long distance. * Able to kick an alien over a wall from a very long distance. * Strong enough to kick away large bear people and mosquito robots. * Disemboweled a large elephant robot. * Strong enough to easily slice through metal objects such as cars, large robots, and armor. * Severed multiple hydra heads and zombie heads at once. * Katana is strong enough to slice through a crypt with one slice. * Sliced through robots made up Adamantium, but only with the help of a specialized power gauntlet. * Used his bare hands to deflect hits from an Aku-infected Ashi, who was strong enough to easily break through stone. * Broke free from a spider robot’s grip with enough force to cut through the armor he was wearing on the blades restraining him. * Destroyed an Ultra-Bot, which is made of Adamantium, by calling upon the spirits of his ancestors to bless his sword, making it stronger. * Threw a spear with enough force to completely drill through a giant spider drone (which is the size of tall trees) until it exploded. Speed *Regularly deflects machine gun fire with casual ease. *Evaded explosions before. *Easily dodges missiles. *Can keep with Scotsman. *Dodged sunlight. *Tagged a ship stated to be light speed while it was near top speed. *Defeated six bounty hunters before a drop of water could hit the ground. *Learned how to “jump good”. *Ran up a cliff face while dodging a laser blast. *Able to react fast enough to catch and cut arrows fired at him, but is also able to dodge multiple simultaneous arrows as well. **This includes dodging several shots from the Blind archers, who take about 11 frames at 25 frames per second to have an arrow cross over 200 meters. This is insufficient time for the sound itself to make it that far. *Can catch whips and hit thrown spears out in the air. *Dodged rocket fire and fire breath. *Fast enough to deflect several fireballs, laser cannon fire, and a rock thrown hard enough to catch fire. *Ducked an attack from behind. *Moved fast enough to seemingly disappear. *Dodged attacks from a robot with multiple sword-arms, Mad Jack, and a giant lava monster. *Knocked out 6 opponents in an instant. *Dodged strikes from Aku. *Dodged multiple spears while making through a closing spiked wall in time. *Fast enough to (mostly) deflect a swarm of shuriken. Durability *Has taken hits from the mountain-sized Aku. *Can fight for days with tiring. *Has taken stabs from Aku's tendrils. *Survived a stab to the side along with continuous blood loss and didn't heal it until 2 days later. *Endured being burned alive while climbing to the top of a pyramid. *Was fine when he was crushed by the palm of a giant rock monster. *Survived destroying a town. *Survived getting crushed by a 700 ton sumo wrestler. *Survived a massive beating from the time portal guardian and the Wild Ride gang. * Survived being hit by four flying cars after falling hundreds (maybe thousands) of feet from the sky. * Got hit with enough force to demolish a building underneath him into rubble. (2:53-3:11) * Got crushed by a giant robot but came out of it alive and unscathed. * Took a beating from fists and blades of 3 Minions of Set, who are strong enough to cut down stone pillars with ease. * Survived being hit by eye lasers, both from a gemstone guardian and a lava monster. * Was able to withstand being in an outhouse that was obliterated by half a dozen missiles. * Withstood an explosion in space and survived atmospheric re-entry. After hitting the ground from space, he was able to stand up and walk away despite his spacesuit and kimono being damaged. * Fought the Scotsman for a whole day straight. * Survived being stabbed in the stomach with a dagger and pulled it out later without dying. * Tanked a point-blank explosion. * Took an electrocution but was still able to defeat his opponent. * Survived hitting the ground with enough force to crack it from a large height. He was able to sit back up seconds afterwards. * Got repeatedly punched through a stone wall but was able to fight immediately afterwards. * Had his face scraped down a cliff face. * Took a beating from a mech but was still able to defeat his opponent immediately afterwards. * Able to take slashes from weapons, robots, and Aku himself. Skill *Spent his childhood training in a variety of combat styles and weapons. *Almost killed Aku on his first encounter. *Defeated all of the Daughters of Aku and killed all but one of them. *Survived fighting for 50 years and more in Aku’s corrupted future. *Single-handedly defeated hundreds, if not thousands, of spider robots in a single battle. *Defeated several fighting arena champions at once. *Is able to expertly control his sense, allowing him to “see” while blindfolded. *Is still a capable fighter when transformed into a chicken. *Defeated a trained robot shinobi/ninja in one of the best fight scenes in the show. *Got a girlfriend in Ashi. *Deemed worthy by 3 gods, each from different mythologies. *Has fought and defeated Aku multiple times, eventually killing him for real upon returning to the past. *Saved the future from Aku’s tyranny, prevented it from ever happening. *Defeated Demongo *Defeated the Sirens *Defeated Scaramouche. Weaknesses * '''Sword Privilege: '''Given Jack’s mission has always been about enforcing justice and destroying evil, it seems rather fitting that his signature weapon’s built-in safety mechanism prevents him from using it to kill people who are pure of heart or otherwise innocent. Violating this rule has cost Jack the ability to use his sword in the interim between the fourth and fifth seasons of his show, and while he has gotten over his personal issues with being considered worthy to wield it, there exists the likelihood of said issues returning if he were to turn it into a tool for mass murder. * '''Merciful: '''Jack also prefers to not take a life if he can. He often shows no restraints against monsters, the undead or inorganic life forms, but the act of killing for the first time rattled him to his very core, although he has learned to make his peace with it. Villains have also been known to use his good-natured personality against him, often by exploiting his desire to save innocent lives whenever he can; in such instances, * '''Irrational: '''Jack does not tend to think rationally, and this usually lands him in a trap or an unfavorable situation which places him in a disadvantage. Fun Facts *Despite commonly being referred to as Jack, that was actually a nickname given to him early in the series, therefore, his real name is currently unknown. Category:Samurai Jack Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearms Users Category:Spear Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortal Category:Warner Bros. Category:Japanese Characters